Hasta los huesos
by expectopatronum15
Summary: Femslash. HGxGW. Post Hogwarts. Vacaciones en la Madriguera. Ginny está enamorada hasta los huesos por cierta castaña, y no puede disimularlo. ¿Qué sucedera cuándo esta se etere? Reviews porfis.


Estoy de regreso luego de un periodo de seguía literaria

**Estoy de regreso luego de un periodo de seguía literaria. Esta vez con una pareja que me afana demasiado. Ginny y Hermione, post- Hogwarts. Reviews por favor, aunque sea para apalearme. In lemmon. (Para la próxima)**

-Y Harry está tan guapo… Ginny piénsalo

Ginny bufó. No quería oír a su madre decir una palabra más acerca de los "beneficios" de Harry. Poco faltaba para que le enumerara la lista de regalos que este incluía.

-Te ronda desde hace más de un año Ginevra, no los puedes seguir ignorando. Y es que Harry es tan guapo… y tan noble y…- "Ahí va de nuevo", pensó la pelirroja, harta.

-Mamá, se que Harry es muy guapo y muy noble, pero es que a mí no me gusta. Entiéndelo, no me gusta.

Molly Weasley frunció el ceño. Era cierto. No entendía nada. Su hija mejor durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, estuvo muy enamorada del niño que vivió. Pero ahora, no quería ni oír su nombre. Y ella creía saber el porque.

-Es por ese chico Malfoy, ¿verdad? Tu padre se va a horrorizar…

-Draco es mi amigo mamá. Simplemente mi amigo

-¿Y entonces por qué no le haces caso a Ha…?

-¡Porque no me gusta mamá! Además mi mundo no se reduce solamente a Harry y Draco

-¿Es ese Thomas no?

-¡Mamá!

-Hablaré con Hermione también- Ginny tragó en seco- Entre las dos pueden pensar en algo. Ella también está sola. Hablaré para que hagan algo juntas, las dos

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Hacer algo con la castaña.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¿Hacer algo juntas?, te debió subir la fiebre- dijo un rubio de ojos verdes al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Cree que no salgo con Harry por ti. Si supiera lo gay que eres…

-Si supiera lo gay que eres TÚ rojita…

Ginny aspiró el humo lentamente. Draco la miró, comprensivo.

-Piensas en ella, ¿no?

Todo el maldito tiempo. Y no saber que es…

-Oh vamos Ginny, tu sabes que no sabemos, ¿sabes eso verdad?- Draco rió y Ginny no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo- No lo sabes. Ella puede ser tan podidamente bollera como tú. ¡Además vamos de vacaciones! ¡Vamos a ir a tú casa! ¡Ella incluida!

-Lo sé Draco… Ella va a estar… Al igual que Ronald…

Con un movimiento apagó el cigarro.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Hermione Granger!- gritó molly al ver entrar a la castaña al comedor de la Madriguera... Corrió hacía ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. La joven se lo devolvió con entusiasmo.- ¡No te he visto en dos meses! ¿Qué tal el trabajo de campo?

-Matador- respondió la muchacha sonriendo- Pero bastante bien

-¿Y los chicos?

-Ya entran- dijo Hermione

En ese momento harry, Ron y Draco entraron a la habitación. La señora Weasley abrazó a Harry y a su hijo efusivamente, sin embargo a Draco sólo le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza. El rubio no se inmutó.

-Hey Herm, ¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Draco- ¿En dónde…?

-Hola- dijo la menor de los Weasley- Hola Herms

La castaña miró a la pelirroja. A su pelirroja. "Ginny…" pensó. En la confusión de los saludos, la castaña abrazó a Ginny con fuerza.

-Hey… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- dijo Ginny sin convicción

-Ese "bien" no me convence, ahora me lo contarás to…

-¡Hermione!- dijo un muchacho alto y pecoso

-¡Ginny!- chilló Harry

Tardaron un muy buen rato en poder volver a hablar.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Buenas noches chicas. No se desvelen, ¿vale?- la sra. Weasley apagó la luz y salió del cuarto. Hermione se rió.

-Tenemos 20 años y sigue creyendo que mañana tomaremos el expreso de Hogwarts.

Ginny la miró con la sonrisa de un ángel pensativo. La había extrañado tanto durante esos dos meses. Su olor, su tacto, su risa, su mirada cálida y esa forma de ser tan encantadora. La había echado tanto, tanto de menos.

-Y entonces Gyn, ¿pasa algo?- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a la pelirroja. Esta la contempló. Estaba preciosa. Tembló y suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo Hermione acariciándole suavemente el rostro, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera sin saberlo- Soy yo, me lo puedes decir

-Es que, hermione yo…

-¿Qué pasa?...- Hermione estaba expectante. ¿Sería _eso_? "No lo creo" pensó

-La verdad es que… es que yo te…

¡Crack! En ese momento Harry y Ron aparecieron en la habitación arrastrando a un abatido Draco entre ellos.

-Hola chicas-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Ginny, que al verlo llegar maldijo mentalmente- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Dormir- dijo Hermione enfadadísima. Ginny había estado a punto de decirle _eso_ que la tenía jodida y ellos… Bueno ahora Ginny no la miraba a la cara.

Yo también lo necesito- intervino Draco- No vuelvan a…

-Oh cállate- le cortó Ron- ¿Qué tal Herms? ¿Vamos por unos tragos? (NA: ¿qué quería lograr Ron? xD) Podríamos tomar aquí… Nadie se enteraría

Hermione levantó una ceja, incrédula. Quería dormir. Bueno, la verdad lo que quería era hablar con su pelirroja.

-¿Unos tragos?- repitió la castaña con voz aburrida

-Vamos Hermione, ya somos adultos, nadie se enterará

-Exacto Ronald, somos adultos. No hay necesidad de ocultarnos si queremos beber algo. Es ridículo. Anda ginny, hazles el moco murciélagos y a dormir

-A mí no me hagan nada chicas, el entrenamiento me ha dejado molido. Me caigo de sueño

-No te preocupes Draco- dijo Ginny

-Duerme bien- añadió Hermione

El rubio les sonrió y desapareció con un crujido. Harry y ron fruncieron el ceño, se miraron y luego miraron a las dos chicas enojados.

-¿Qué le ven ha ese rubito insulso?

Ginny se rió. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué los hombres eran son tan tontos?, pensó divertida.

-¿Qué que le vemos a Draco?- repitió Ginny?

-"Draco, ay Draco"- remedó Ron fastidiado- Créanme chicas, ese rubio es muy raro- "Raro tu baboso" pensó Ginny poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Ron tiene razón. Malfoy es raro. Valiente y todo lo que quieran, pero raro. No va al club después del juego, no liga, no…

Se oyó un nuevo ¡crack! Y Draco apareció en el cuarto con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-¿Qué no ligo Potter?

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una risotada, y Hermione miro a Draco divirtiéndose a lo grande. Harry y Ron empezaron a interrogar a la pelirroja.

_- ¿Qué quieres decir rubito?- le preguntó la castaña a Draco, sin mover los labios y mirándole a los ojos_

_- ¿Es qué tu lo has notado ya?_

_-Milenios huroncito. Deberías mirarle el culo a los chicos de una forma más discreta_

_-Vale, vale… ¿y qué hay de ti Granger? _

_-Oh, eso no lo se…_

Vamos chicos- dijo Draco al fin, luego de cortar la conversación mental con Hermione- ¿No lo saben?

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Harry Horrorizado el muy ingenuo, pensando que ahorita le soltaba alguna noticia acerca de él y Ginny.

-Que soy gay hombre, y por eso no me vas a ver ligando con chicas nunca- terminó Malfoy

La cara que pusieron esos dos, francamente, era digna de retratarse. Hermione, Ginny y Draco se rieron.

-¿Ah…?- balbuceó Harry

-¿Qué?- musitó Ron con la mandíbula casi en el piso.

-Pregunta- intervino Ginny- ¿saben lo que significa gay no? Sus dos amigos se rieron

Los dos muchachos no contestaron. Seguían asimilando la información recibida. Draco sonrió y miró a las dos chicas.

-Me los llevo a dormir. Quizás reaccionen en el camino- dijo el joven, de lo más fresco. Acababa de salir del closet frente a ese par de ciegos y tenía el rostro radiante. Los tomó de los brazos y desapareció.

Hermione observó a Ginny con atención nuevamente. "uno más", se dijo mentalmente.

-Oye, ¿tú lo sabías no?

-Siglos- dijo Ginny

-Pues yo lo intuía. Hey, ¿qué me ibas a de…?

-Me muero de sueño- dijo su amiga tirándose a la cama- Descansa Herms

La castaña se mordió el labio, decepcionada. No insistió.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pasó una semana normal en la Madriguera. Todo iba según la típica "normalidad" de las vacaciones Weasley- amigos (NA: sobreentiéndase por que pongo normalidad entre comillas). Bueno. Casi todo.

-Tu sabes que le pasa- dijo Hermione soltando el humo con fineza- No intentes negarlo

-Granger yo…

-¡Vamos Draco! La conozco demasiado bien. Se que algo le pasa

-hermione, la verdad es que no creo que sea muy buena idea decirte…

-¡¿Decirme que Malfoy?!- preguntó la ex Gryffindor con un dejo amenazante

Draco tragó. El no era la clase de persona que se dejaba intimidar por alguien. Pero Hermione granger no era cualquiera. Y realmente, no valía la pena tratar ningún tipo de truco con ella

-Vamos huroncito- dijo hermione taladrándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué no es buena idea decirme?

-Que no le pasa nada Granger…- dijo Draco, incomodísimo

-¡Coño Draco! No estoy ciega, cojones. No me habla, cuando insisto rehuye mi mirada, balbucea frente a mí, se avergüenza. Entra cambiada al cuarto, y ayer, cuando me cambiaba, salió como una tromba del cuarto

-Aja, ¿y dices que no estás ciega?- dijo irónico el rubio. Hermione se calló de golpe. Lo miró, recelosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Acabas de enumerar todos los síntomas de la "enfermedad" más común del mundo. Ginny está gravísima, como que tú se la pegaste.

Hermione tragó otra vez. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Ella se hubiera dado cuenta, habría hecho algo, no habría dejado pasar ni un minuto.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-¿Sabes sumar dos y dos?- le preguntó el muchacho dando una pitada

-Coño- dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio. De repente, la imagen de Ginny entre sus brazos se instaló en su mente, sin avisos de quererse mover- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny está…? ¿Está enamorada de mí?

-Hasta los huesos- le contestó Draco

La joven miró el negro cielo, totalmente plagado de estrellas. Normalmente le hubiera parecido un espectáculo bellísimo, pero en ese momento se le antojaba desabrido y nulo comparado con cierta chiquilla de ojos verdes.

-¿Dónde está ella?- dijo reaccionando al fin

-¿Para que quieres…?

-Coño Malfoy, ¿para qué crees?

-Debe de estar en el arroyo… pero tú

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó la chica, impaciente

-Hermione, Ginny es gay. Muy gay

-Acabo de enterarme Draco, no me retrases hombre

-¿Es que tu eres…?

-Hasta los huesos- dijo ella dándole la espalda y echando a correr

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Estaba sentada tras los arbustos de mora, de cara al arroyo. Se apoyaba en el majestuoso olmo que como un centinela eterno, custodiaba el arroyo. Estaba hermosa.

La castaña la miró. No era sencillo acercarse. No sabía que había que decir en esos casos. Sólo tenía la firme certeza de que, si lograba estrecharla en un cálido abrazo, no la dejaría ir más. Dio un par de pasos. Tomó aire y apagó el cigarro. Ginny la oyó.

-Hey… Te estaba buscando- dijo acercándose al árbol. Se dejó caer junto a ella- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida

-Mmm… Sí. Todo está bien- dijo la pelirroja ruborizándose ante la firmeza de la mirada de Hermione.

-Acabo de hablar con el Huroncito- Ginny se estremeció. "Coño… Dime que no le has dicho nada Draco", pensó espantada.

-¿Quiere verme?

-No ahora- dijo Hermione tomando aire y mucho valor- Gyn… yo… he… pues…

Ginny levantó los ojos. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a Hermione?

-Pues… yo… tú sabes

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ginny, olvidándose por un momento de su rubor

-Yo…he… pues…

-¿Qué te ha hecho Draco? ¿O fueron esos dos?

Hermione sonrió. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que ser tan podidamente torpe?

-Te ves demasiado hermosa- soltó al fin, con un hilo de voz

Se sintió muy tonta. Miró al cielo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera una heroína del mundo mágico y no tuviera los ovarios para decirle a la magnífica mujer que estaba a su lado que se moría por ella? ¿En dónde estaban toda su lógica e intelecto, toda su fría razón? ¿En dónde quedaban los ingeniosos discursos, los sermones a sus mejores amigos, todo su poder? Entonces lo entendió.

Al carajo.

Tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y depositó sobre ellos el beso más tierno que nunca hubiera podido dar. Esperó unos segundos a ver que sucedía. Sonrió con satisfacción al sentir, nuevamente, los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos. Esta vez más ávidos, más traviesos. Sintió la manó de la joven deslizarse por su vientre haciéndola sentir en el paraíso. La hizo gemir al introducir su lengua en su boca y presentarse ante su nueva compañera.

Por fin sus pulmones clamaron por aire y jadeando, ambas se separaron lo menos que pudieron. Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y le tomó la mano.

-Ginny…

Ginny sonrió. No lo podía creer. Aunque eso explicaba fácilmente los balbuceos de la castaña. Vio como se mordía el labio y deseo hacerlo ella misma.

-Hey… ¿Cómo…?

-Draco- respondió Hermione. Pero ahora, realmente…

-Lo sé.

La recostó suavemente en la hierba y se apoyo suavemente sobre ella. Beso su frente y sus párpados con toda la devoción del mundo. Llegó a su boca y pasó su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos, que la invitaban a seguir con su tarea. Se besaron como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre, desde antes de existir, desde antes de todos los tiempos. Pasó su mano por su vientre y la chica dejó escapar un suspiro de puro placer. Se apoderó del cuello pálido y fino de Ginny, cuando unas voces le llegaron desde lejos.

-No jodan…- gruñó Ginny- No ahora…

Hermione rió. Le beso suavemente una vez más y la levantó. La miró con ternura.

-Oye… ¿Quieres ser…?

-Si quiero- respondió Ginny encantada. Hermione se olvidó de todo y la beso nuevamente.

Las voces volvieron a oírse, está vez reconocieron a Ron y a Harry, gritando sus nombres.

-Coño…

-No importa- dijo Hermione levantándola-No tenemos que ir ahora, a partir de este momento tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

Ginny sonrió. Se tomaron de las manos, una apoyada en otra, y caminaron juntas por el borde del río.


End file.
